The Riveras Episode 10 - April: Girls' Night Out
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: April 2000: Kylie persuades Beth to accompany her on a night out with the girls during Kevin's sleepover. This arrangement leads to some female bonding both inside the Riveras' house, and on the streets of Manhattan.
1. Chapter 1

Kylie was standing on a chair in the Riveras' living room, wearing a little black dress, with Beth standing behind her and tugging at the skirt. On the ground was an open and disordered sewing box.

'Are you sure it's not too short?' said Beth.

'What if I thought it was?' said Kylie. 'You can't exactly put back what you've cut off.'

'Yes I can,' said Beth. 'I mean, obviously there'd have to be a seam, but I could make a feature of it. Do you want me to?'

'No, that's fine. It's supposed to be a _little_ black dress, isn't it? I don't mind my thighs being a feature instead.'

'Well, why would you? You certainly have the figure for it.'

'Beth, stop it,' Kylie tittered. 'Can I get down now?'

'Yes,' said Beth, 'if the fit feels good.'

'It feels great,' said Kylie, hopping down from the chair just as the front door opened, admitting Carl, Kevin and Eduardo. The phone started ringing in the hallway, so Kevin went to answer it, while Eduardo and Carl made their way into the living room.

'Hi, hon,' said Beth. 'Hi, Eduardo.'

'Wow,' said Eduardo, crossing the room in two strides and taking Kylie into his arms. 'So this is what you were doing? I take back what I said – it was totally worth the wait.'

'Eduardo, not here,' Kylie giggled, as he stooped to nuzzle her.

Carl frowned at them, and said, 'What exactly _have_ you been doing?'

'I made a little black dress out of your old tuxedo, hon,' said Beth.

'Why?' said Carl.

'Why not?' said Eduardo, who was slipping his hands into two dinner jacket pockets on the seat of Kylie's skirt. 'I think it's a great idea.'

'Beth asked me if I thought it was too short,' said Kylie. 'What do you think, sweetie?'

'Even Beth can say crazy things sometimes,' said Eduardo, taking his hands out of the pockets and moving them down to the hem of the skirt.

Carl was still frowning at them, but looked away at this point, only to see that Beth was watching them rather wistfully. He then began to look uncomfortable, and barked at Eduardo, 'Can't you control yourself for five minutes?'

'Look at this,' said Kylie, smacking Eduardo lightly away, then turning round and lifting her hair to reveal the back of her neck. 'Beth turned the bow tie into a halter neck. Isn't that genius?'

'I don't know,' said Eduardo. 'Depends how hard it is to untie.'

'Not very.'

'Then yes, it's genius. The back's low, isn't it? Beth, did you even make a built-in bra?'

'Oh, it's nothing,' Beth smiled modestly.

'It is not nothing,' said Kylie. 'It's giving me all the support I need. Don't you think so, Carl?' she added, with a mischievous grin.

Carl looked uncomfortable, but was saved from the situation by Kevin coming in to say, 'Lucy says her dad doesn't trust her with us unless there's another girl here to sleep in the spare room with her.'

'What's this?' asked Beth.

'Dad said I could have a sleepover with Jandro and Lucy,' said Kevin.

'Did he now?' said Beth, frowning slightly. 'And when will that be?'

'Friday night,' said Kevin. 'I'd have asked you first, Mom, only when Dad showed up to bring me home from school it just kind of came up, and... I mean, are you okay with it?'

'Maybe,' said Beth. 'Will it just be the three of you? Oh, wait, if you're inviting another girl...'

'Well,' Kevin said uncomfortably, 'the thing about that is, I asked Lucy who she wanted, and she said nobody really but Ella was the best of a bad bunch, and I don't think I can have Ella here without having Michael – it'd only cause trouble.'

'So there'll be five kids here on Friday night?' said Beth.

'I haven't asked Michael or Ella yet,' said Kevin, 'but yeah, probably. Um... if that's okay.'

'You won't even know they're here, Beth,' said Carl. 'Well... I guess you'll know they're here, but you won't have to do anything for them. It's not like they're six – they can amuse themselves and everything. Right, Kevin?'

'Absolutely,' said Kevin.

'They'll have to eat, Carl,' said Beth, 'and they'll need clean bed linen, and I'll have to dust and vacuum the whole house – I'm not having Kevin's friends think I don't care about my carpet.'

'Oh, Beth, this house looks beautiful!' said Kylie, who had just succeeded in extricating herself from Eduardo's arms. 'You don't have to clean it any more than you usually do, and like Carl says, the kids can take care of themselves. In fact, you know what you and I should do on Friday night? We should go out!'

'What?' said Beth.

'What?' said Carl.

'Doesn't that sound good, Beth?' said Kylie. 'We'll christen the dress on a night out with the girls.'

'Who are the girls?' Carl asked suspiciously.

'Well,' Kylie considered, 'I could ask T'Keyah and Janine.'

'I hardly know either of them,' said Beth, 'but at least if we bring Janine with us I won't feel like I'm out with my daughters.'

'So you'll do it?' said Kylie.

'Yes,' said Beth, 'I will!'

'Good for you, Mom,' said Kevin. 'I think it's a great idea. What's the dress about, anyway?'

'Your mom made it,' said Eduardo.

'No way!' said Kevin. 'You did? Mom, that's really clever – it's great! Kylie, you look great.'

'Thank you, Kevin,' said Kylie.

'That's sweet of you, honey,' said Beth. 'Do you want something, or do you mean it?'

'I really mean it, Mom,' said Kevin. 'Anyway, I already got what I wanted. I'd better go call Michael and invite him and Ella.'

Beaming, Kevin turned and made his way to the phone in the hallway, while Eduardo resumed his attempt to seduce Kylie in the middle of the living room.

'Well,' said Kylie, making no attempt to resist him, 'I'd better be going. Bye!'

The word was barely out of her mouth before Eduardo had propelled her out of the room, through the front door and then past the window, by which time they were kissing deeply and he was already making a start on her bow tie fastening. This left Carl and Beth standing in the living room in awkward silence. Then Carl noticed something.

'She left her real clothes here,' he said.

Beth frowned. 'That dress I made _is_ real clothes.'

'I mean her regular clothes,' said Carl.

'Well, she won't miss them for a while. I'll take them up just before dinner if no one's come to fetch them by then.'

'Beth, listen,' Carl said awkwardly, 'do you really have to go out on Friday night? I know I shouldn't have said yes to Kevin without asking you, but I just didn't think. I was trying to be a good father.'

'Carl,' said Beth, 'I _know_ you know that being a good father doesn't mean saying yes to everything.'

'Yeah, I know that. It's just that the idea came up, like he said, and somehow I couldn't say no.'

'You weren't supposed to say no – you were supposed to say he'd have to ask me. I'll bet you were expecting me to cook and clean up after them, weren't you?'

'I didn't really think about it.'

'That's because you just assumed I'd do it.'

'I'm sorry, Beth.'

'You can't just go through life being sorry all the time,' said Beth. 'You... _we_ have to see what we're doing wrong and try to fix it. You said two months ago that you knew one dinner couldn't fix things, but I haven't noticed you trying very hard since you finished making love to me for the first time since Kevin was at rehearsals for his old school's farewell concert!'

'Oh Jesus,' said Kevin, turning round in the doorway as abruptly as he had appeared there.

'Hold that thought,' said Beth, and went chasing after her son. She stopped him on the stairs. 'Did you want to say something, honey?'

'Not really,' said Kevin, looking at his feet. 'I just wanted to tell Dad that Michael and Ella are on board.'

'I'll tell him,' said Beth, and made her way back to the living room.

'I heard,' Carl said when she arrived. 'And you're forgetting that day just before Thanksgiving.'

'I'm what?' said Beth. 'Oh... _that_ day. Well, it's still not much, is it? And I seem to remember you weren't all that enthusiastic about it.'

'What do you mean – like my oversexed idiot kid brother? Well, I'm sorry I'm not twenty-one anymore!'

'I don't _want_ you to be twenty-one anymore!'

'Then what _do_ you want?' said Carl. 'I'm trying here!'

'I know you are,' said Beth, calming herself quickly. 'Look, I'm sorry. The only thing you've really done wrong is to invite a bunch of kids to stay the night without asking me, and you know that. It's just that this house is so high maintenance, and you seem to take it for granted that it'll always be clean and there'll be dinner on the table. I don't think you appreciate what hard work it is, and then everything just gets eaten and gets dirty again, and it's so repetitive.'

'I appreciate it, Beth,' Carl said gently. 'I really do.'

'It's probably my fault, anyway. I told you I wanted a change, but I haven't done anything about it.'

'Yes, well... you'll have a change on Friday night, won't you? And I'll have to run around after those five kids. Jesus... five!'

Beth smiled, and said, 'You won't have to run anywhere. I'm sure they're very tidy, and like you said, they can amuse themselves. I suppose I could even cook, or at least get something started – it'll probably be around dinnertime when we leave.'

'No,' said Carl, 'don't do that. I'd feel bad. I'll let them order pizza.'

* * *

Kevin, Jandro, Lucy, Michael and Ella were all sitting in front of the TV, stuffing themselves with pizza, when the front doorbell rang. Beth ran downstairs to answer it, dressed for a night out and looking most unlike her usual self.

'Hi, Beth,' said Kylie, who was of course wearing the tuxedo dress.

'Hi, Beth,' added Eduardo, who was standing behind Kylie with his arms around her waist. 'Wow, you look hot.'

'Thank you, Eduardo,' said Beth.

Carl's head popped out of the kitchen door and frowned, while a mass of inquisitive adolescents trickled out of the living room.

'Hi, guys,' said Eduardo.

'Hi, Eduardo,' Lucy and Jandro said together.

'Hi,' said Ella, leaning against the door frame and giving Eduardo an appraising look. Michael noticed this, and frowned in much the same way as Carl was doing.

'You guys don't know my Uncle Eduardo,' said Kevin. 'That's him, and Kylie, his girlfriend. You guys, this is Ella and Mike... Michael... Mike.'

'Michael,' said Michael, shooting daggers at Eduardo before disappearing back into the living room.

'Killer dress, Kylie,' said Ella.

'Thank you, Ella,' said Kylie. 'Beth made it.'

'No kidding.' Ella looked at Beth. 'Could you make me one?'

'Maybe when you're old enough for that kind of thing,' said Beth.

'I'll be too old to wear this by then,' said Kylie. 'If you remind me, I'll give it to you. All right, Beth, say goodbye – we're leaving.'

'Bye, everyone,' said Beth.

'Bye, Mom,' said Kevin.

'Bye, Beth,' said Lucy and Jandro.

'Have fun,' said Carl, stooping to give his wife a peck on the cheek, and by the time he came up again Kylie and Eduardo were embracing passionately in the doorway. Ella watched them with interest for some moments, then sauntered back into the living room.

'Leaving, are we?' Beth said wryly.

'Yes,' said Kylie, once she had successfully prised her lips away from Eduardo's. 'I'll see you later, sweetie. Or maybe tomorrow. Don't wait up,' she added, with a facetious grin at Carl, before grabbing Beth's wrist and dragging her out into the night.

Eduardo turned to leave, but stopped when Carl barked, 'Eddie.'

'Are you talking to me, Carlos?' said Eduardo.

'Of course I'm talking to you. Look... would you mind staying? Just in case they... I don't know...'

'What, suddenly go crazy or something?'

Carl frowned at him, and said, 'They seem to like you.'

'They have very good taste,' said Eduardo, strolling through the doorway. 'They could like you too, you know, if you'd let them.'

'One step at a time, huh?' said Carl. 'I'm still working on getting my own son to like me.'

'Oh, Carl,' said Eduardo, with a heavy sigh. 'Okay, fine, I'll stay for a while.'

* * *

Kylie, Beth, Janine and T'Keyah made their way into a noisy bar and pushed their way through the drunken crowds until they found an empty table in the corner.

'I'll get the first round of drinks,' Kylie shouted over the noise, as the other three sat down. 'What'll it be?'

'I'll have a Virgin Mary,' said T'Keyah.

'Me too,' said Janine.

Kylie gave her a look. 'Oh yes?'

'I hope,' said Janine, 'this isn't the kind of girls' night where we get pressured into drinking alcohol if we don't want to.'

'No way,' said T'Keyah. 'That stuff is like totally poisonous. No one's gonna pressure anyone while I'm around.'

'Whatever you say, Dr Adenuga,' said Kylie. She looked at Beth. 'What about you, Beth?'

'Um...' said Beth. 'Are _you_ drinking?'

Kylie laughed. 'You're such a conformist!'

'Well,' said Beth, 'I don't want to be the only one.'

'All right, I'll drink with you,' said Kylie. 'What do you want?'

'I'll have a vodka Martini,' said Beth.

'Okay,' said Kylie, and trotted off towards the bar.

'She's keen,' T'Keyah remarked to the other two, 'just like she was when she invited me. What is this in aid of, anyway? I mean, we _never_ do this. Okay, we all know Kylie, but the three of us barely know each other!'

'To be honest,' said Beth, 'I think she's getting back at my husband on my behalf.'

'How come?' said T'Keyah. 'What's he done?'

'Nothing, really,' said Beth. 'Well, he did a _small_ thing, but it'll sound stupid if I tell you. Anyway, I've forgotten about that now. It's not the reason I'm here.'

'But it _is_ the reason Kylie's here?' asked Janine.

'I don't know,' said Beth. 'I like to think it's mostly because she wanted to break in the dress.'

'You made that, right?' said T'Keyah.

Beth nodded. 'Out of a tuxedo.'

'Wow,' said T'Keyah. 'You got some skills, girl.'

'Yeah, that's pretty impressive,' said Janine. 'Maybe you could try selling some of the stuff you make – it might turn into something really big.'

'Not starting the smutty talk without me, are you?' said Kylie, sliding into the seat beside Beth.

'We wouldn't do that,' said T'Keyah. 'I'll just bet you want to hear all the smutty talk about Roland, don't you, Kylie?'

'Part of me does and part of me doesn't,' said Kylie.

'And which parts would those be?' asked Janine, making Kylie and T'Keyah giggle, just as a handsome young waiter appeared with their drinks.

When he had gone, Kylie nudged Beth with her elbow, and said bracingly, 'You okay? You're not laughing at the smutty humour.'

'It's just that it's a long time since I did this,' said Beth. 'Is there really going to be that kind of talk about Roland and... everyone?'

'No,' said T'Keyah, with a reassuring smile. 'Don't worry – this isn't _Sex and the City_.'

'It's not completely unlike it, though,' Kylie remarked. 'I mean, if any of us happened to have any news about our relationships or anything...'

'Is that directed at anyone in particular?' Beth asked warily.

'Yes,' said Janine. 'Me. Right, Kylie?'

Kylie shrugged. 'No pressure. It's none of my business, really.' She took a sip of her drink.

'Yes, well,' said Janine, 'if you must know, your stereotyping and leaping to conclusions just happens to be correct this time. I am pregnant.'

Kylie grinned, wiped away a foam moustache with the back of her hand and said, 'I knew it!'

'Oh, congratulations!' said Beth, getting out of her seat to fling her arms around Janine. 'It'll be the most wonderful thing that happens to you, I promise. God, I'm so jealous!'

'Really?' said Kylie, giving Beth a look as she sat back down.

'Well,' said Beth, 'no, not _really_. But I sometimes wish I could go back to when Kevin was a baby.'

'You weren't keeping it a secret, were you, Janine?' asked T'Keyah. 'I mean, your parents know and everything? And Egon knows, right? He must – you wouldn't have told us!'

'You're right,' said Janine, 'I wouldn't. Don't worry, they all know. And you guys can tell other people if you want.'

'That means Garrett'll be the last to know,' said Kylie. 'He won't like that.'

T'Keyah looked at Kylie and said, 'I hope you don't assume I'm pregnant too.'

'No,' said Kylie. 'God, how complicated would _that_ make things? Wait... you're not, are you?'

'Not as far as I know,' said T'Keyah. 'Probably not. I _hope_ not!'

'It's you that's going to medical school in the fall, isn't it?' said Beth.

'Yep,' said T'Keyah. 'Two and a half thousand miles away from where Roland's going.'

'Really?' said Beth. 'You're splitting up so you can study in different places? Really? Well, that's... independent.'

'We're not splitting up,' said T'Keyah. 'We're trying long-distance. I think it'll work,' she added.

'So do I,' said Kylie, waving a waiter over, as she had just drained the last of her cocktail.

* * *

'Kevin's uncle's hot, isn't he?' said Ella, sweeping into the Riveras' spare bedroom wearing only underpants and a tight-fitting vest.

'Um,' said Lucy, looking away uncomfortably. She was kneeling on a mattress on the floor, brushing her hair and wearing a full set of long-limbed pyjamas. 'I hadn't really thought about it.'

'So why not think about it now?' Ella grinned at her, climbing into the actual bed that was beside the mattress. 'Hey, you wanna get a pencil and see how much our boobs have grown?'

'I can tell you right now that mine wouldn't hold a pencil, Ella.'

'No, I guess not. No offence. But you've started your period, right? I've seen you in the restroom with your little bag and everything.'

'Ella, God!' said Lucy. 'Is this really what girls talk about at sleepovers?'

'Oh, I don't know,' Ella said, just as a colossal crashing sound came reverberating through the wall. She giggled. 'What are those boys _doing_ in there?'

'I don't know and I don't want to know,' said Lucy.

'No? Well, I guess you're right – it'll just be some stupid caveman behaviour. So, come on, which one of those two guys do you like – Kevin or _Alejandrrrrro_?'

'I like both of them,' said Lucy. 'They're my friends.'

Ella gave her a look. 'Are you sure they're both _just_ friends?'

'Of course I'm sure. And by the way, you're being unfair to Kevin – he's just as Hispanic and just as white as "Alejandro" is.'

'Oh, so it's Kevin you like?'

'No.'

'So it's Jandro?'

'Ella, come on!' said Lucy. 'Can't you think of anything better to talk about than boys?'

'So you're a lesbian?'

'Ella! I'm thirteen!'

'So am I,' said Ella, 'and I have a boyfriend.'

'I know,' said Lucy. 'How long have you guys been an item, anyway?'

'Since the summer before sixth grade.'

'So you were like eleven when you got together?'

'Yeah,' said Ella. 'Almost twelve. You got a problem with that?'

'No,' said Lucy. 'It's just... well, interesting, I guess. You were getting into that kind of thing at eleven, and I'm still not even thinking about it.'

'Really?' said Ella. 'Not even _thinking_ about it?'

'Not _even_ thinking about it.'

'Oh, come on. There must be _somebody_ you like. Not even a real person – just like a movie star or something. What about Leonardo DiCaprio?'

'To be honest,' said Lucy, 'I think Leo's already starting to lose his looks a little.'

'Oh yeah, I guess you're right,' said Ella. 'That didn't last long, did it? But you think he _was_ hot?'

'I don't know... maybe a little.'

'Who else?'

'Well,' said Lucy, 'I kind of like Spike.'

'From _Buffy_?' said Ella. 'You're right – he's _so_ hot! I mean, if I saw him, I'd be like, you can suck my blood any time, and I'll suck your –'

'Ella!' Lucy squeaked. 'I don't like talking about that kind of thing.'

'Why not?'

'Well, for one thing, I don't really understand very much about it. And you don't either – not really.'

'You don't know that,' said Ella. 'And I'll bet you _want_ to understand, don't you? Just a little bit? Come on, admit it!'

'If my dad could hear you,' said Lucy, 'he'd wish he'd let me bunk with the boys.'

Just as she finished saying this, another loud crashing sound shook the house.

* * *

Carl put down his mug of coffee, frowned up at the ceiling and said, 'What the hell are those boys doing up there?'

'I don't know,' said Eduardo. 'Something sexual, probably.'

Carl glared at him across the breakfast bar.

'Well,' said Eduardo, 'what do you want me to say?'

'Maybe they're fighting.'

'And that'd make you happy, would it?'

Carl frowned. 'I didn't have to give you any of my coffee, you know.'

'I know,' said Eduardo. 'I'm glad you did – it's very good.'

'It's only instant,' said Carl. 'So, listen, are you really okay with Kylie going out like that?'

'Like what?'

'Oh, you know... with her legs and everything.'

'I trust her not to hook up,' said Eduardo, 'if that's what you mean. Or are you suggesting I have some right to tell her how to dress?'

'Of course not,' said Carl. 'That would be unreasonable, wouldn't it?'

'Yes.'

'So what do women do on these nights out, anyway?' Carl persisted. 'Do they really complain about their husbands and boyfriends like they do on TV?'

'I don't know,' said Eduardo. 'I bet Beth wouldn't complain about you, though, even if the others were doing it about theirs.'

'She might.'

'If she had a problem with you, she'd talk to you about it.'

'She already did,' said Carl, 'but it didn't get solved. Look, I'm not giving you any details...'

'Good.'

'But it's not just that I invited all Kevin's friends and acquaintances here without asking her, and it's not just because she's bored. Oh, wait... you didn't know about that one.'

'Yeah,' said Eduardo, 'I did.'

Carl stared at him in astonishment. ' _How_ did you know?'

'Me and Beth talk a lot when I come to do my laundry. She told me that she's been feeling less fulfilled since she realised how independent Kevin's getting – but she doesn't blame you for that.'

'Did she tell you that?'

'Yeah, she said it's her own fault that she doesn't know what to do with herself.'

'Jesus,' said Carl. 'What else has she told you?'

'Nothing else about your marriage,' said Eduardo. 'Last time, we talked about Kevin's Spanish class and she gave me some tips on how to wash delicate bras.'

'See, this is exactly my problem!' said Carl. 'The world's moving too fast for me. When I was your age, men didn't talk about bras, and women didn't talk about them either when men were around!'

'Oh,' said Eduardo. 'Does it, um... happen often now?'

'All the time,' said Carl. ' _You're_ always bringing them up.'

'I am?'

'Yes! You did it just now, and when you first saw Kylie in that dress, you asked Beth if it had a "built-in bra". I didn't even know there was any such thing! Then Kylie asked me what I thought about it, but I think she only did that to embarrass me, didn't she?'

'Probably,' said Eduardo, smiling behind his coffee mug. 'Did it work?'

'Yes.'

'Well... I'm sorry, okay? I'll try not to mention bras if it makes you uncomfortable. And I'll ask Kylie not to embarrass you.'

'No, don't do that,' said Carl. 'She doesn't need any more ammunition.'

'What do you mean?'

'She's always baiting me. Look, don't get upset,' he said hastily, when he saw that Eduardo was doing just that. 'I know you'll always defend her over me, and maybe you're right. You probably have a million reasons why I deserve everything I get.'

'You don't get much,' said Eduardo. 'Not from Kylie, anyway. You just don't understand each other.'

'Right,' said Carl. 'She's from a world where everyone talks openly about women's underwear and being a housewife is as bad as being – I don't know – in jail or something.'

'That's not what she thinks,' said Eduardo. 'You don't _know_ what she thinks, Carlos.'

'Yes, well, I have some idea what she thinks of _me_ ,' said Carl. 'I'll bet they _are_ talking about us, you know. You and me and that Spengler person and... the other girl's going out with that big black guy friend of yours, isn't she? They're probably discussing how unreasonable _I_ am, and how wonderful _you_ are, and... and who is and isn't circumcised or something.'

'Carlos,' said Eduardo, putting down his empty coffee mug and getting to his feet. 'Seriously. I don't think you should watch _Sex and the City_ anymore.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Roland already put off Stanford for me at least once,' T'Keyah was saying, 'or partly because of me, anyway. It'd be a terrible idea for him to do it again now that he really _wants_ to go.'

'He stayed for us too the first time,' said Kylie, now slurring her words somewhat. 'It was because of the really good advice I gave him. I told him, there's no hurry. I don't get why people do stuff early like doctorates and crap just so they can say they did. Except Egon, obviously,' she added, looking at Janine. 'It's okay for him because he's, he's, he's, he's like a god or something.'

'Yeah, so, um... Beth,' said T'Keyah, 'did you ever go to college?'

'Just secretarial college,' said Beth.

'What do you mean "just"?' said Kylie. 'There is _nothing_ wrong with secretarial college! _Nothing_ wrong with being a secretary! Nothing!'

'I know, honey,' said Beth, patting Kylie's arm.

'So then you're a secretary now?' said T'Keyah.

'No, not now,' said Beth. 'I'm a housewife.'

' _Nothing_ wrong with being a housewife,' said Kylie. 'Very good... very important... doesn't make you any less of a feminist... your choice... _valid_ choice.'

'Where did you work before?' asked Janine.

'I used to do administration in the Sixth Precinct,' said Beth, 'mostly for the Auxiliary Department. That's how I met Carl – he used to volunteer before he was old enough to be a "real" cop, for want of a better word. Then I got married and pregnant, and after I had Kevin I didn't want to go back to work, so I never did. I guess I probably should have by now, though.'

'Not if you didn't want to,' said T'Keyah. 'It's not like you've been doing nothing all this time. Someone needs to take care of that house. I've only seen it from the outside, but I'll bet it's hard work. I mean, it's pretty big, right?'

Kylie started to giggle.

'I admire you,' T'Keyah went on. 'I hate cleaning – I'd make a terrible housewife.'

'Maybe,' said Beth, 'but you're going to be a doctor. That's, well...'

'Not better,' said T'Keyah, 'if that's what you were thinking of saying. Just different. I might decide to have kids someday, though.'

'Roland wants to have a lot of kids,' said Kylie. 'Like, he wants to have _billions_.'

'Would you just take a year out each time you have one?' asked Janine.

'Probably,' said T'Keyah. 'But who knows how I'll feel in fifteen years?'

'Fifteen?' said Beth. 'Wow... women didn't have kids at thirty-seven in my day.'

'Things change,' said Janine. 'I'm older than thirty-seven, and I'm only just pregnant with my first.'

'Yeah,' said Kylie, 'but that's because you've been waiting for Egon to pull his head out of his ass.'

'True,' said Janine. 'So anyway, Beth, have you been implying that you want to go back to work?'

'I've sometimes thought about it,' said Beth. 'But who'd hire me? That one job I had was years ago.'

'You need more _confidence_ , Beth!' said Kylie, grabbing Beth's shoulder and shaking her violently.

'Well,' said Janine, 'what I was thinking was, someone's going to have to cover my maternity leave. You don't have to decide right now, of course, but maybe you could give us a call next week if you're interested.'

'Interested?' said Beth, looking and sounding very interested indeed. 'Well... I suppose I _might_ be interested. It's all administrative work, right? You don't go around chasing ghosts and stuff?'

'You could do that, Beth,' said Kylie. 'You could _so_ be a Ghostbuster. _Or_ a doctor.'

'You wouldn't have to do any ghostbusting,' said Janine. 'Think it over, okay?'

'Oh, I don't know,' said Beth. 'Carl wouldn't like it.'

'Well, that doesn't matter,' said Kylie, and Beth gave her a look.

'Why wouldn't he like it?' asked T'Keyah.

'Because he's a pig,' said Kylie. 'The non-cop kind, I mean. No, I mean he _is_ a cop obviously, but... well, he's _two_ pigs.'

Beth turned her look into a frown. 'He is _not_ two pigs. He's not even one. He's just not crazy about the Ghostbusters, that's all.'

'That doesn't mean you can't work for them,' said Kylie. 'You are _not_ an extens... ex, extension of your hus, husband.'

'I gotta agree with Kylie on this one, Beth,' said T'Keyah. 'It's your decision.'

'Work for "them"?' said Janine, looking at Kylie. 'Not "us"? Are you planning on leaving us?'

'Maybe,' Kylie said evasively, then she wobbled up onto her feet. 'I gotta go to the bathroom.'

'Oh, I'll come with you,' said Beth, standing up also.

'Why?' said Kylie. 'When I'm with other women, no one ever needs the bathroom until I decide to go! I mean, _God_! Sit down, Beth!'

'Um, okay,' said Beth, dropping obediently back into her seat.

'Do you genuinely need to go, Beth?' asked T'Keyah, with some amusement, as Kylie staggered off.

'Actually,' said Beth, 'yes, I do.'

* * *

Lucy was woken in the middle of the night by Ella frantically shaking her, and saying in a strangled whisper, 'Lucy, help!'

'What?' Lucy mumbled, rolling over and smacking Ella away from her. 'Where the hell am I? Oh, hi, it's you. What do you want?'

'I have a really big problem! You have to help me!'

'You have a really big problem and I have to help you in the middle of the night?'

'Yes! I just got my period!'

'Oh. Well, didn't you bring anything?'

'No, because I didn't know this was going to happen! It's my first one!'

'Oh!' said Lucy, waking up suddenly and completely, and sitting up on the mattress. 'Your first one? Really?'

'Yes! Do you have anything?'

'No, sorry – it's not my time.'

'Well then what the hell am I going to do, huh? _Huh_? You tell me that!'

'Don't panic!'

'What else is there to do?' said Ella. 'We're in a house full of men!'

'Look, just calm down. Kevin's mom must have some pads. I'll go take a look in the bathroom.'

'You mean steal them?'

'She'd give them to you anyway if she was here,' said Lucy, throwing off the covers and getting to her feet. 'Besides, we don't have a choice. I'll be right back.'

* * *

Beth was drying her hands in the bathroom of the club. When she had finished, she headed for the door, but then hung back and said timidly, 'Kylie, are you still in here?'

'Yes,' said a droopy-sounding voice from behind one of the cubicle doors.

'Are you okay?'

'Fine,' said Kylie, then the cubicle door opened and she staggered out. 'Just discovering I can't hold my liquor. How many did I have?'

'Only a few. Come on – let's take you outside for some fresh air.'

* * *

Ella looked up eagerly as Lucy came back into the room, but Lucy shook her head. Ella's eyes went wide.

'Here, use this for now,' said Lucy, thrusting a handful of toilet paper at her companion. 'I'm sorry, Ella – I couldn't find any in the bathroom. She must keep them in the bedroom.'

'So go get them from the bedroom!' said Ella.

'I can't – Kevin's dad's asleep in there.'

'So what? You'll just have to sneak around and find them without waking him.'

'What? No way, I'm not doing that! Look, if it comes to it, I'll wake him up and ask him. But just let me try something else first.'

'Please hurry!' said Ella. 'I think I got some on the top-sheet.'

'Well, that's okay,' said Lucy. 'We'll explain to Kevin's mom in the morning. She's _so_ nice – she will _totally_ understand.'

She gave Ella a reassuring smile through the dimness of the room, then made her way out of the door and down the stairs. When she reached the hallway she put on her shoes, went out of the front door and made her way up to Eduardo's apartment. She knocked on his door, gently at first, but she soon realised she was going to have to be quite loud. Eduardo then opened the door looking half-asleep and very surprised to see his visitor.

'I am _so_ sorry, Eduardo,' said Lucy. 'I came here because I didn't feel comfortable going to your brother.'

'That's completely understandable,' said Eduardo. 'What's up?'

'We have a situation. I don't want to say too much, but... well, it's a code _red_ , if you know what I mean. I guess you probably can't really do anything, but...'

'Say no more,' said Eduardo. 'Kylie keeps some stuff here – I'll get it for you.'

'Oh my God – _thanks_!' said Lucy, seeming to deflate with relief as Eduardo disappeared into the apartment. Moments later, he came back with a sponge bag and handed it to her.

'You're a life-saver,' said Lucy. 'Kylie will understand, right?'

'No doubt about it,' said Eduardo. 'Come on – I'll see you back inside.'

* * *

Beth was sitting with her arm around Kylie on a set of concrete steps underneath a street light, and Kylie was sipping slowly from a bottle of water, looking rather unwell.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I don't usually drink much.'

'Kylie,' said Beth, 'you didn't drink more than you wanted to because of me, did you?'

'Beth, come on, you can't blame yourself for everything.'

'You only decided to drink when you knew I didn't want to be the only one. I'm sorry, Kylie.'

'It's not your fault. I might have drunk anyway. I just didn't think about how much I could handle because... well, I wanted you to have a good time, and I just knew you wouldn't drink without me. But that's not your fault – it's mine.'

'Oh, Kylie,' said Beth, giving her a hug. 'I would still have had a good time if I'd decided not to drink. I wish you'd just done what you wanted, instead of letting me influence you.' Then she laughed, and said, 'Doesn't it sound strange, me saying that to you? It's the kind of advice you normally give _me_.'

'I guess it is,' said Kylie, smiling slightly. 'Okay, lesson learnt. Beth, look... I am _so_ sorry I called Carl a pig... two pigs. It's not really what I think.'

Beth raised her eyebrows. 'No?'

'Well... I guess I sometimes think along those lines... but that was putting it strongly. Maybe I just don't understand the world he comes from.'

'What world is that?'

'Oh, you know... where the man makes all the decisions, and thinks he has a right to control everyone else... I don't know, maybe I'm getting it all wrong. Maybe he's not really like that.'

'If he is a _little_ like that,' said Beth, 'it's because of his father's influence. But I think he's learning.'

'His father, huh?' said Kylie. 'Eduardo isn't like that. But I guess maybe he could be if he'd been much more than twelve when their dad died.'

'Maybe. Carl and I were already married with a three year old by the time it happened, so Al's influence was pretty much ingrained. Mind you, Eduardo always used to fight it more than Carl did. Maybe he would have turned out just exactly like he is, even if Al _was_ still around.'

'Well, not _exactly_ like he is. That would be impossible. But I know what you mean – he might still be someone I could fall in love with.'

'Don't you think you could ever fall in love with a man like Carl?'

'Never,' said Kylie. 'Not that there's anything wrong with _you_ loving him, of course – I just mean...'

'I know,' said Beth. 'We're just different. You know, I don't regret any of the choices I've made, and I'm fine with who I am... mostly. I do sometimes wish I could be a little more like you, though.'

'Like me?' said Kylie.

'Brave, assertive, confident, that kind of thing.'

'Well, you can be.'

Beth smiled. 'Maybe.'

'And maybe I could learn to be soft and gentle like you sometimes.'

'Oh, you're just saying that because you think you have to.'

'I'm not,' said Kylie. 'I probably should try to be more understanding of Carl, at least. I mean, you love him, and you're great, so there must be _something_ good about him. Um, I mean... there must be a side to him I haven't seen.'

'It took you a while to see Eduardo's softer side too, didn't it?' said Beth. 'They're not so different, those two – not in some ways.'

'If you say so,' said Kylie. 'Come on, let's get back inside – I feel better now.'

* * *

'How are you feeling?' asked Lucy, as Ella wriggled back down into the bedclothes.

'Okay,' said Ella. 'I just hope I don't get any more on the sheets.'

'Don't worry about that. We can wash it in the morning... maybe get Kevin to turn on the machine for us.'

'You mean tell him?'

'No, he doesn't have to know. But he's good at knowing how to do laundry.'

'If you say so,' said Ella. 'But how will we explain it to him? I mean, it'd have to be _some_ kind of bodily fluid, wouldn't it?'

'Well, maybe we won't need him,' said Lucy. 'If we can find Beth in the morning, we'll be fine.'

'I really appreciate what you did for me tonight, Lucy,' said Ella. 'I don't know what I'd have done without you.'

'Without me, you'd be in your own bed and you could wake up your mom.'

'Yeah, I guess. You were almost as good, though, once you understood. Why were you so surprised when I told you it was my first one?'

'Well,' said Lucy, 'you're so physically mature... and you act like it too... I just kind of assumed I wasn't ahead of you on anything. When you wanted to talk about boys and stuff, I was embarrassed because I thought you must know _way_ more than I do.'

'I'll bet I don't,' said Ella. 'Not _way_ more. I mean, I'm going out with Michael and everything, but obviously we're not... well, you know... like Kevin's uncle and his girlfriend. They don't tell us about that at school, do they?'

'About what?'

'Well, you know... all about our... bodies and stuff.'

'But that's okay, isn't it?' said Lucy. 'I mean, I don't feel like I need to know that stuff yet.'

'Okay,' said Ella, 'but what happens when you do? It's not fair – they tell the boys everything about themselves, but they make out like we're just there to be impregnated. It's so sexist.'

'Yes, well,' said Lucy, beginning to look uncomfortable, 'it's only school, not life.'

'They should tell us anyway. I don't want to ask my mom because it'd be way too embarrassing, and who else is there? I'd ask that Kylie woman if I knew her better. I'll bet _she_ knows what all the fuss is about.'

'Well, she's an adult. We're not.'

'Do you think they're really in love?' Ella persisted. 'I mean, she obviously doesn't just disappear for one week out of every four, or she wouldn't keep that stuff in his apartment. Unless it's just for emergencies, like if she's early or something.'

'I don't know, Ella – it's really none of our business.'

'It's a little embarrassing, him knowing, but better him than Kevin's dad.'

'Don't worry about Eduardo knowing,' said Lucy. 'Kevin's always saying how cool he is, and now I can really see why. Listen, Ella, I'm kind of tired – do you think maybe we can go to sleep now?'

'Okay,' said Ella, 'after I ask you one more question. Why'd you invite me here?'

'Why?' said Lucy, furrowing her brow in thought. 'Well, you know my dad said I had to have another girl, and... I don't really have any girl-friends, and... and well, I thought out of all the girls at school, you were the one I'd get along best with. I mean, I hardly know you, but I didn't like the idea of spending the night with someone like Catherine or Stephanie.'

'I totally know what you mean,' said Ella. 'I don't like girls like that either. I mean, you should have heard them when we were doing our geography project! "Let's make the street lights pink!" "What stores should we have in the mall?" "Let's decorate the front cover with these stickers!" I ended up doing _everything_! So, y'know... I don't really have any girl-friends either.'

'Well,' said Lucy, 'girls probably aren't all like that.'

' _You're_ not.'

'I guess I'm not. G'night, Ella.'

'Yeah... 'night, Luce.'

* * *

In the morning, Lucy and Jandro met when he was coming out of the bathroom and she was dragging an armful of sheets across the landing.

'Morning,' said Jandro, grinning at her.

'Hi,' said Lucy. 'So, how was it spending the night with Michael?'

'It was okay,' said Jandro.

'Really? I hope you're telling me the truth. I mean, he's only here because I chose Ella.'

'So how was it spending the night with _her_?'

'Oh, well... she was okay too.'

So saying, Lucy smiled secretly to herself and continued on her way with the armful of sheets. Ella then emerged from the spare room, carrying her quilt cover from the night before, and followed Lucy down the stairs.

* * *

A taxi pulled up outside the house, and Kylie and Beth got out. Kylie paid the driver, and Beth said, 'I can't believe I actually stayed out all night. I haven't done that in at least fifteen years!'

'Maybe we should stay out a little longer,' said Kylie. 'Those kids'll still be there.'

'Oh, they're good kids,' said Beth. 'Probably all of them; at least the ones I know are. I'll offer to make them breakfast.'

'Aren't you tired?'

'Exhausted. Maybe they'll just want cereal and I can go to bed. Anyway, thank you for taking me out, Kylie – I had a really good time. And I liked your friends.'

'Right,' said Kylie, ' _my_ friends. It struck me when I was feeling nauseous on those steps that I should've asked who _you_ wanted to invite.'

'I was happy with the three of you,' said Beth. 'I don't usually see my regular friends any later than school pick-up time; it would've been weird asking them out to a club. I'll see you later.'

Beth gave Kylie a hug, then made her way into the house. Kylie smiled at her retreating form, then went and let herself into Eduardo's apartment. She found him asleep, partially woke him with a kiss and then made her way into the bathroom.

'Hey,' Eduardo mumbled sleepily, turning over onto his back. 'Did you just get back?'

'Yes.'

'Did Beth have a good time?'

'Yes. Well, she says she did.'

'Did _you_ have a good time?'

'Most of the time, yes,' said Kylie. 'Janine's pregnant, by the way.'

'Oh,' said Eduardo, yawning widely. 'That's nice.'

'Sweetie, where's my wash bag?'

'Oh... you need that?'

* * *

When Beth entered the house, she saw Carl standing at the living room window and frowning at the spot where she and Kylie had just been hugging. Then she heard mysterious sounds coming from the utility room and went to investigate, while Kevin, Jandro and Michael came down the stairs and made their way into the kitchen.

'What do you guys want for breakfast?' said Kevin. 'We got cereal or cereal.' He opened the fridge. 'And Go-Gurt. And Sunny D.'

'Whoa, Sunny D!' said Jandro, as Kevin took out a bottle of orange liquid.

The boys were in the process of cobbling together their breakfast when there came a knock at the door. Kevin went to answer it. He found Eduardo and Kylie on the threshold, both looking rather dishevelled.

'Hey,' said Kevin.

'Hi, Kevin,' said Kylie. 'Can we please talk to your mom?'

'Sure,' said Kevin. 'Come on in. She's, um... in the laundry room, I think.'

He turned and made his way back into the kitchen. Eduardo shepherded Kylie into the house, closed the door behind them and then followed her to the utility room, from where Beth's voice could be heard saying in reassuring tones, '...running down my leg at Christopher Street Station...'

'Maybe I'd better leave you to it,' said Eduardo, squeezing Kylie's arm, then making his way back to the front door. He was about to leave the house when Carl's arresting tones stopped him in his tracks.

'What are you two doing down here?'

'Kylie needs to see Beth,' said Eduardo.

'She just saw her for the whole night,' said Carl. 'If she had anything else to say, why not do it when they were out on the street just now? You should've seen them, being all lovey-dovey and whispering and giggling and borrowing each other's lipstick...'

Eduardo frowned, and said, 'What the hell is your problem _now_?'

As he spoke, Ella and Lucy were leaving the utility room and making their way smilingly into the kitchen. Moments later, Ella could clearly be heard saying, 'Kevin, you have the _nicest_ mom.'

'And I can totally see what you mean about your uncle,' Lucy added. 'He's, like, the _coolest_.'

Carl scowled. Kylie and Beth appeared in the hallway and made their way upstairs.

'I wasn't _that_ bad, was I?' said Carl. 'I was nice to those kids, wasn't I? I let them laugh at me trying to set the VCR, didn't I?'

'You were fine,' said Eduardo.

'Then why don't those two have any opinions about _me_?'

'Well, they're girls – they probably just think dads are dads. Anyway, no opinion is better than a bad opinion, right?'

'I guess so,' Carl sighed resignedly. 'Maybe I should call that progress. I'm sure Oscar has a bad opinion of me.'

'Oh yeah?' said Eduardo. 'And what's _your_ opinion of Oscar?'

Carl didn't answer, though Eduardo kept looking expectantly at him.

'What are they _doing_ up there?' Carl said at last, looking at the ceiling.

'Maybe it's actually your wife who's gay,' said Eduardo.

Carl evidently didn't think this was funny, and sent his brother from the house with a menacing glare, just as Kylie reappeared on the stairs with her sponge bag in her hand. She flashed a facetious grin at Carl, then followed Eduardo outside and closed the door behind them.


End file.
